Lord of Eleven
by kittycatz22
Summary: Things begin to change for Harry and eleven others when he is chosen to be the fourth champion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Characters and locations are from J.K. Rowling. I do not own them. I just own the story I write here.

CHAPTER 1

 **Monday October 31, 1994**

Harry's fourth year was two months in when his life changed. The Triwizard Tournament had been announced back in September and the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had arrived two weeks into October. Then on Halloween Night is where it all started.

Dumbledore stood by the Goblet of Fire waiting for the first name. The flames changed to a pinkish red and out came the first slip of paper. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour," yelled Dumbledore. All of the Beauxbatons students clapped and cheered for the young lady as she walked to the back of the hall and into the back room. Then when everyone had calmed down a little bit the flames in the cup changed colors again and the next slip of paper came out of the fire. "The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum," yelled Dumbledore. At this name the whole hall abounded with cheers for almost everyone there was a huge fan of the Bulgarian Seeker. Once Krum had gone through the door Dumbledore called for quite so as to wait for the last champion. The flames changed once more and out came the slip of paper announcing the Hogwarts champion. "And last the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory," yelled Dumbledore for what everyone thought was the last time. The Hufflepuff were the loudest of all the students in Hogwarts for the champion was from their house after all.

Once all the champions had left Dumbledore was about to send all the student to bed when the flames in the cup changed color again. Everyone looked surprised because it should have gone out once Cedric's name came out of it. Dumbledore caught the paper and just stared at it for a few seconds when all of a sudden he yelled "Harry Potter". Harry just sat where he was shocked. He knew he didn't try to put his name in there so how had it happened. Finally Hermione pushed him out of his seat and he walked up towards the cup. Once there he stopped and turned to look out at everyone and said, "I swear on my magic that I did not put my name in the cup or ask anyone else to do it for me." Then he stood there quietly for a minute before saying "Lumos" and his wand tip lit before he said "Nox" and put it out. He then walked through the door in the back of the hall.

As soon as Harry was through the door all three occupants turned and looked at him. Right on his heels were the 3 headmasters/headmistress and the two judges. A little behind them were Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Moody.

"That was some proof that you didn't put your name in." said Mr. Crouch. "Alas you still have to compete. So everyone please welcome our fourth champion."

There was when they were told that the first round would be at the end of November and that they could only bring their wands with them.

Cedric and Harry left together to head back to their dorms where they both knew there would be parties waiting for them. "I'm really sorry about taking away the glory you and your house have got for being in the tournament." Said Harry. "Don't worry about it, for what it's worth I believe you." Replied Cedric. Then they both said good night and walked off in the opposite direction of each other.

When Harry entered the Gryffindor common room everyone yelled congrats at him and tried to get him to join the party. Some people even asked how he tricked the goblet into making him the fourth champion even though he swore on his magic he didn't. He finally made it to his dorm room only to find an angry Ron. "You can at least tell your best friend the truth. How did you do it?" Ron demanded. Harry got angry and replied "I didn't do it and if you're too stupid to realize that I swore on my magic that I didn't do it then obviously we aren't really best friends then. Good night." And with that Harry got ready for bed and closed the curtains around his four poster bed once he was on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Tuesday November 1, 1994**

The next morning Harry woke early and got ready for the day. Once ready he went down to the common room and sat down to write Sirius a letter.

Dear Sirius,

I promised to keep you informed with what has been happening here at Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament has returned and last night the champions were announced. Only instead of three champions there are four and I am the fourth one. Before you or Moony say anything I did not put my name in and I swore on my magic in front of the whole school that I did not enter myself or have someone else do it for me.

On that note I hope you are doing well. And I had a dream last night that has made me decide to go see the goblins about my inheritance. This started when I overheard some of my classmates talk about getting their heir rings over the summer and that they were surprised that I didn't have mine.

With Love,

HP

When the letter was finished he left the common room and walked towards the owlery. Once there he called for Hedwig and gave her the letter. Once she was gone Harry called for Dobby the House-elf. "Dobby be at your service Master Harry Potter." "I need you to take me to the goblins if you can please Dobby" Harry said. Dobby bowed and took Harry's hand and they popped away to Gringotts the wizard bank.

"Thank you Dobby"

Harry then walked inside the bank and walked up to the first open teller. "I would like to see someone about taking an inheritance test and accept any heir/lordship rings." Harry said. The goblin looked at Harry a second before saying follow me and walking away.

Harry followed the goblin down a hallway to a door that said 'Potter/Black Accounts Manager'. Inside sat Griphook, the first goblin Harry ever met. Griphook saw Harry and said "I've been trying to contact you since your birthday it is so great to see you." Harry greeted him and sat down. "Now what can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"Just Harry please. And I was wondering if I could take an inheritance test and claim my rings."

"Of course you can Harry." And with that said he pulled out a sheet of parchment, a small knife, and a potion. "All you need to do is put three drops of blood in this potion then I will pour it onto the parchment and it will reveal everything that you need." With that said Harry did as told and waited for the writing to finish. Once all the writing was done Griphook took a quick look at the paper and handed it over to Harry.

 **Inheritance results for one Harrison James Potter**

 **Regent for The Noble and most Ancient house of Weasley**

 **Inheritance**

 _ **Paternal**_

 **Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of Peverell**

 **Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of Hufflepuff**

 **Heir to The noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**

 _ **Maternal**_

 **Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of Emrys**

 **Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of Le Fey**

 **Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of Ravenclaw**

 **Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Evans**

 _ **Godparents**_

 **Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

 _ **Conquests/Willed**_

 **Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of Gryffindor**

 **Heir to The Exalted and Legendary House of Slytherin**

 **Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Flamel**

 _ **Abilities**_

 **Parseltongue**

 **Parselmagic (Blocked)**

 **Animagus (4) (Blocked)**

 **Occlumency (Blocked)**

 **Eidetic Memory (Blocked)**

 **Wandless Magic (Blocked)**

 _ **Blessings**_

 **Soul Mates (11) (Blocked)**

 **Familiar Bond (Blocked)**

"What does all the blocked stuff mean and can I get them unblocked?" were the first words out of Harry's mouth when he finished reading the parchment.

"While you were busy reading I called for all your rings and was also notified that Sirius Black has named you Lord Black." Griphook told him. "All the blocked things will be unblocked when you put on your lordship rings. Why don't you put on the Black one first?" With that said Griphook pushed a ring box towards Harry.

Harry opened the box and inside was a ring of white gold with a large onyx sitting on the top, a silver etching of a grim pouncing in the gem, the writing on the band said 'toujours pur'. Harry then put the ring on his right hand ring finger. It heated up for a second then resized to fit him. Griphook gave a very creepy looking smile and said, "That means that the ring has accepted you as the new Lord."

"Hand me the next ring, please Griphook."

Griphook passed over another ring box and Harry opened it. This one was the Potter Family Ring. It was somewhat like the Black Ring. Only it was a gold band with a garnet on top. There was an etching of a griffin in gold, with the words 'veni, vidi, vici' etched on the side. He then put it on his right ring finger, the same thing happened again. Only this time it merged with the Black Ring to make one.

The next ring Harry chose to try was the Evans Family Ring. It was a white gold band with an aquamarine gem in the middle. A silver etching of a unicorn was in the middle of the gem, and the words 'teulu yn anad dim' were engraved on the band. Harry again put the ring on his right hand ring finger and it warmed up before merging into the other rings on his finger.

Griphook stopped Harry from grabbing the next ring box. "The next three rings need to be put on a different finger to the other three. They will merge together but not with the three you already have." Harry nodded at this and opened the next box. In the box was the Emrys Family Ring. This ring was a platinum band with a diamond in the middle. There was a gold etching of a phoenix within the diamond and the words 'pur o galor' engraved on the band. Harry put this ring on his right hand middle finger. It warmed up like the first three and sized itself to fit his finger.

Next up was the Le Fey Family Ring. The ring was a platinum band as well only with an amethyst in the middle instead of a diamond. There was a gold etching of a dragon in flight on it, and the words 'cherir magie' engraved on the band. Harry put it on his right middle finger and waited for the telltale sign that he was now officially the Lord and was not disappointed. The ring was soon merged with the Emrys ring.

The third ring that was going to go on his right middle finger was the Peverell Family Ring. It was another platinum band only this time with a diamond and amethyst swirling around each other. The engraving on the gems was a gold etching of a hippogriff and the engraved words on the band were 'intentio est omnia'. Harry watched as it merged with the other two rings and waited to see if Griphook had anything to say about the last five rings.

"Now Harry if you put all four Founders rings in your hand and will it they will become one and then you can put that on a separate finger than the others." Harry gave Griphook a nod and did just that. The rings warmed up and became one just as Griphook told him they would. The single ring had a band of gold, black titanium, bronze, and white gold woven together in an intricate pattern. There were four different mottos on the band. On the gold was engraved 'fortuna favoribus in fortis', engraved on the black titanium was 'semper fidus', the bronze had 'scietia sit potentia' engraved, and the white gold had 'insidiantur ante percuteretur' engraved on it. The gem on the top was four stones in separate equal parts in a circle. The crest was a refined version of the Hogwarts shield. There was a ruby with a golden lion in the top right, a topaz with a black badger in the top left, a sapphire with a bronze raven in the bottom right, and an emerald with a silver snake in the bottom left. Harry slowly put this ring on his left hand ring finger and waited for the warmth and wasn't disappointed.

The very last ring was very simple in design. It was a silver band with a small patch of onyx and precious pearl in the middle of the onyx. A dire wolf was etched in the pearl in red. The words 'immortalitatem volubilis' were engraved on the band. Harry put this ring, which was the Flamel Family Ring, on his left hand middle finger. And just like before it heated up then sized itself to fit his finger.

"Now that you have all your rings and everything has been unblocked do you have any questions for me."

"Everything seems pretty easy to understand. I just have two questions for you though. First is what does it mean by soul mates? Does it mean that I will have multiple partners and if so are they male or female because I am definitely gay. Second a familiar is an animal that will protect me and be able to communicate telepathically right? Also would you be able to do an audit of my accounts for me?"

Griphook gave Harry a look before answering. "To answer your first question about your soul mates, yes it does mean that you will have multiple partners. Also because you are gay all your soul mates will be male. You will know them because your ring will heat up on contact with their bare skin and a tattoo version of the coat of arms for the lordship that they will be consort for will appear on the left hand wrist. And yes that is what a familiar is and I believe you will have a very protective familiar. Once you have all your mates I will send all of you to a special store where they sell animals to be familiars. As for the audit we can get on that right away." With that said he snapped his fingers and another goblin came in the room. Griphook whispered in the goblins ear and then it left. "There we go the audit has been started. Would you like to get anything out of any of your vaults before we send you back to school?"

Harry sat there and thought for a second and then got an idea. "Is there any way I could communicate with my mates if we aren't in the same house or something. Like a diary or book of some kind. And if so are there any in my vaults. I would need 12 in total." Griphook gave him a look then nodded.

"There just happens to be just that in the Hufflepuff vault. I will send a goblin to collect them and then I will show you how to personalize them to each of you." A few minutes later the same goblin as before walked in with 12 identical books with dragon hide covers and put them on the desk. "Now only the owner of each book can see what is written inside them. To personalize them all the person needs to do is touch the cover with the tip of their wand and let their magic connect to it. That will change the color and put their name on it which will then make it so that only they can see what is written. Why don't you do yours first." After he was done speaking Harry picked up one of the books and put the tip of his wand on the cover and watched as it turned into a nice green color that matched his eyes. His name was eloquently written in silver on the back cover.

"Now it is time to send you back and we will send you a correspondence when we have finished the audit." And with that Dobby reappeared in the room and whisked Harry Back to Hogwarts.

Toujours pur – French – Always Pure

Veni, vidi, vici – Latin – I came, I saw, I conquered

Teulu yn anad dim – Welsh – Family before all

Pur o galor – Welsh – Pure of Heart

Cherir magie – French – Cherish Magic

Intentio est omnia – Latin – Intent is everything

Fortuna favoribus in fortus – Latin – Fortune favors the brave

Semper fidus – Latin – Always Loyal

Scietia sit potentia – Latin – Wait before striking

Immortalitatem volubilis – Latin – Immortality is fickle


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 **Tuesday November 1, 1994**

Harry arrived back in the owlery and checked the time. Breakfast had just ended so he walked back to the common room in hopes of finding Hermione. He saw Hermione with Ron in front of the Fat Lady about to go into the common room. "Hermione, can you wait? I would like to talk to you."

Ron turned to Harry and said, "She doesn't want to talk to you so just leave us alone."

"I want her to tell me herself. She doesn't need you to talk for her."

Hermione looked between the two boys before saying, "I'm sorry Harry but I'm with Ron. He asked me out today at breakfast and I don't want to lose him."

"You'd rather lose a friendship then huh. Well fine but just to let you both know this is it. I won't grant a second chance so I hope you like your decision never talk to me again."

With that said Harry ran away from his former friends to cry about the loss of his two best friends. He meant what he said too. He was never going to forgive them. Weasley and Granger deserved what ever happened to them from now on. With that thought he returned to his dorm and made sure he had all his things and when he found the marauders map missing he looked in Weasleys things and found the map as well as a letter from Dumbledore telling Ron if he didn't reconcile with Harry after the first task he wouldn't get the rest of his money for being his friend.

Harry looked angry and put the letter back and took the map to his trunk. Once that was done he spelled the trunk and everything in it to only open for him and only let him take anything out. He did the same thing to his school bag. He also made sure none of his things could be summoned by anyone but him in case someone tried.

As Harry stormed out of the room he ran into someone and got knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw that he had run into Neville. "Sorry Neville." Neville just smiled and reached out a hand to help Harry up. As soon as their hands touched one of Harrys rings warmed up and a tattoo of the Emrys coat of arms appeared on Neville's left wrist. 'Oh my god!' Harry thought. "I can explain your tattoo. Just let's find somewhere more private first."

"Alright"

With that Harry went and grabbed his invisibility cloak and the marauders map and had Neville follow him out of the common room. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." With that he opened the map and pulled Neville into an alcove and looked down at the map. "Perfect. No one will find us there." As soon as he said that he pulled Neville closer to him and threw the cloak over the both of them. He then led him to the Room of Requirement. Once in the room he took the cloak off them.

"You said you would explain this." Neville thrust his wrist at Harry.

"I can. Early this morning I went to see the goblins to see if they could help me with this tournament. They couldn't do much but I did get an inheritance test and found out that I am the lord of eleven houses and was blessed by magic to have eleven soul mates. My mates will know what lordship they are consorts of by the tattoo on the left wrist. The crest on your wrist means that you are Lord Consort Emrys. Do you have any questions?"

Neville looked shocked at what Harry had just told him. Then he seemed to get his thoughts together and smiled. "My first question is if you have any idea who your other mates are. And my second one is does anyone other than me know."

"You're the first mate I've found. I almost told Hermione earlier but she decided that because she is now dating Ron that she will side with him and give up our friendship. Plus when I went to get something back from Ron I found a letter from Dumbledore that was obviously sent this morning saying that he wouldn't continue to be paid to be my friend unless he made up with me right after the first task."

With all of that said everything seemed to have caught up with him and he crumbled into one of the chairs that the room had provided.

Neville walked over to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips then said, "Ron and Hermione are idiots and don't deserve to be your friends. Plus it is better to keep this a secret for as long as you can. I'm just glad that I was chosen to be one of your mates. But are you sure that it's Emrys. I mean I'm not that powerful."

Harry smiled up at Neville. "You are the perfect one for the house. You don't need to be as powerful as me or anyone else. You just need to be you. When we get back to our room remind me to give you a magical book that will allow us to message each other and the other mates when I find them."

Neville nodded then asked what other lordships he had. "Potter, Evans, Black, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Le Fey, Peverell, Flamel, and as you already know Emrys." When he was done Neville looked obviously shocked. Then smiled.

They stayed in the room until lunch and then left to go to the Great Hall.

When they got to the Great Hall they looked over at Ron and Hermione and saw that all of their year mates were sitting with them. When Ron saw the two he glared at Harry. He then looked at Neville and said, "Neville why don't you come sit with us and leave that tosser. He'll just lie and put you in danger until you can't stand to be near him anymore. He deserves to die in the first task."

Neville glared at Ron the whole time he was talking and replied, "I would rather be Harry's friend then yours. You're a jealous git that just wants fame and fortune through being Harry's friend instead of your own merit. And you Hermione have no back bone. Just because you are dating this git does not mean that you betray and turn on your first real friend. If it weren't for Harry you and Ron never would have become friends and wouldn't be dating now. So if you don't mind I'm going to be a true friend and Gryffindor and sit with Harry and if any of you want to stay my friend then you better stop following Ron around and grow a backbone and have your own opinions."

With that said he and Harry walked farther down the table until there was room for the two of them far away from the other fourth years at the table. As soon as they sat down they loaded up there plates and started to eat. Harry gave Neville a shy smile and then looked down at his plate.

 **Wednesday November 2, 1994**

The night before was awful in the fourth years boy dorm. Neville and Harry weren't talking to the others and Ron kept sending glares in Harry's direction. Dean and Seamus had decided that until they had proof of anything that they were going to not talk to any of the three boys. Which by doing were no longer in Neville bad side.

This morning though had Harry leaving for breakfast early. He didn't want to wake Neville so he left a note for him in the book he had given him the night before telling him where he was and were he was going after breakfast.

Neville's book was a soft gray color that reminded Harry of the mist in the morning. His name was beautifully engraved in black on the back cover.

He ate silently and alone until a shadow came over him. When he looked up no other but Draco Malfoy stood over him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Wednesday November 2, 1994**

"I see Longbottom has left you as well. Just as well he wouldn't want to be considered your friend at a time like this." With that said Malfoy stuck his hand out to offer Harry something. "Look what I and some of the other Slytherins made. It's a pin to show our support of the real Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory." Harry reached for the pin to see how bad it was and his hand touched Malfoys bare hand and one of the rings started to heat up. Harry groaned and dropped the pin. "What did you do to me Potter?" Demanded Malfoy.

"I'll explain all but not here. Either come with me now or you get no answer." And with that said Harry got up and left the hall heading towards the Room of Requirement. Once inside Harry pulled out his book and told Neville where he was and that he found another of his mates already. At this point Malfoy was getting frustrated.

"Tell me now Potter or I go to Professor Snape."

"I got an inheritance test done by the goblins early yesterday and became the lord of eleven houses and magic blessed me with eleven soulmates. So far you make the second one. If you show me your left wrist I can tell you which house you are Lord Consort for." With that said he waited to see if Malfoy – no Draco – would show him his wrist.

Draco did just that and Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and said, "You're Lord Consort Black."

Draco laughed at that and continued to for 2 full minutes. "The irony is that my parents have always told me that I was going to be Lord Black because I was the closest blood related male to the family. Only to find out that I'm the Lord Consort instead and that you're Lord Black. Wait you said I was the second one you found. Who is the first and what are the other Lordships?"

Harry gave him a look that clearly said huh before answering. "Neville was the first and that was yesterday. He's Lord Consort Emrys. As for a list of all my Lordships that is interesting. They are Potter, Evans, Black, Peverell, Le fay, Emrys, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Flamel."

Draco nodded then whipped his head around when the door opened. Neville quickly walked in and closed the door. "Did it have to be Malfoy who would become your second mate Harry?"

"Not like I had much of a choice magic chose for me."

"I'm standing right here you know."

"We know." Said both Harry and Neville.

Draco just glared at them after that.

They both ignored him and continued their conversation.

"When I got your message I got a blank book for him." With that said Neville turned towards Draco and said, "This book is a way to communicate with any of us. You just need to put your wand tip to the cover and allow your magic to flow through you into the book and it will bind to you so that you will be the only one able to use yours. No one else will be able to read what is in it either."

Draco looked shocked that Neville had even spoken to him let alone gave him a magical way to communicate with him and Harry. "And just how did you get ahold of such an item?"

Harry answered. "They are mine. There were exactly twelve of them in the Hufflepuff vault. It will change color once it is magically bound to you and have your name on it. The goblins are currently doing an audit of all my accounts and will be contacting me to come in again soon. When I go you both as well as any other mates I have at the time will come with and get an inheritance test so we can find if you guys have anything blocked like I had. Every single one of my mates will have the test done even if they don't want to.

Neville nodded right away but Draco just looked at Harry for what seemed like forever and then nodded his head as well. Then he grabbed the book that Neville was holding out to him and did what he had said. The book became a beautiful gray silver color that was the perfect match to his eyes and his name was in perfect cursive in green on the back.

"I think all the books are going to match the owner's eyes. Don't you agree Neville?"

"I can't answer to the positive until we have more than three people to compare this hypothesis with."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well my book is the same green as my eyes and his is the same grey as his eyes."

"Neville is right then we can't confirm or deny that they will all be like ours until more of your mates have claimed their books. By the way do you have any guesses on who your other mates are? Only I would rather not be stuck with some like Weasel for life. I would rather it be someone I can relatively get along with."

"Don't worry it won't be Ron. Magic wouldn't do that to me after blessing me with eleven mates. And I like that name for him. Maybe I'll start calling him that as well."

With that said he checked the time and exclaimed "If we don't leave now we will be late to potions and I don't want to be on Snape's bad side today. He already hates me and dislikes Neville."

After saying that the three of them rushed off to potions and made it with two minutes to spare.

Professor Snape came into the classroom right on the heels of Ron who thought he was on time until Snape cleared his throat.

"10 points from Griffindor Mr. Weasley for being late."

All the Gryffindor's, except Hermione, gave Ron a glare for losing them 10 points so early into the class.

Once everyone was seated Snape started the class.

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one. . ." *

Snape's eyes met Harry's, and Harry knew what was coming. Snape was going to poison him. *

As soon as Snape told the class to get started Colin Creevey came into the classroom. Snape looked at him and said "Yes?"

"I'm to bring Harry up to the staff room for the wand weighing and an interview for the Daily Profit."

"Potter leave all your things I will have you finish your antidote when you come back."

"Please sir, Harry needs to bring all his things with him."

"20 points from Gryffindor for missing my class due to your obvious need for attention. I don't want to see you again today. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

With that Harry picked up all his things and left the classroom and followed Colin to the staff room. The whole time they were walking Colin was going on about what he thought was going to happen in the room and how everyone else should already be there. When he had said that Harry was angry, of course they would make him be the last one there if only to show how they didn't want him there.

Outside the room Harry turned towards Colin and said, "You don't have to come in with me. You must be late to class? Thank you for bringing me though."

"No problem I have a note to come late to class. So I'll see you later, bye."

 ***Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire chapter 18**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Wednesday November 2, 1994**

As soon as he turned to head to class Harry opened the door and walked in. Inside were the three other champions along with all three headmasters/headmistress. As well as Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, who were the other two judges. Then he noticed that Mr. Ollivander was standing quietly by the four chairs sitting in the middle of the room. Then he noticed a woman he had never seen before standing next to a camera man.

As soon as the woman saw him she looked excited. "Why don't we start with some interviews with our four champions before we weigh the wands Mr. Bagman?"

"Of course, of course Ms. Skeeter. Why doesn't young Mr. Potter start?"

"Actually sir, I would rather not be interviewed at this moment. I have a contract written up in my vault that says that all interviews with me must be held in a secure room in Gringotts and that the goblins are to supply the quill and parchment used in the interview." With that said he just waited for someone to say something.

Dumbledore was the first one to say something. "My boy when did you have this done? As your magical guardian I should have been informed of this."

"Wait you're my magical guardian? I thought I didn't have one seeing as I was raised by muggles. Plus I had never heard your name until Hagrid gave me my letter and told me you were the headmaster, and then my first sight of you was a picture of you on a chocolate frog card. And under no reason what so ever should a magical guardian drop off a one year old baby on a person's doorstep in the middle of the night in November. Plus I know you had to know where they had me sleep because the first of hundreds of letters was addressed to 'the closet under the stairs'. So as of right now either you willingly give up your right as my magical guardian or I go to the goblins and have a contract made that will only allow you rights to me as a student like everyone else here and that I can never be alone with you ever again. Oh and Ms. Skeeter if you don't write about anything I just said I would be willing to give you a full interview at a later date at Gringotts."

"Of course dearie just send me an owl with the date and time and I will be there."

"Now why don't we get to what we all are here for and then I can get to my next class."

With all of that said Harry went and sat down in the chair on the left. The other champions seeing him sitting all went and sat down as well. Cedric sat next to Harry on his right. On Cedric's right was Fleur and to the right of her was Krum.

Ollivander looked at the four champions for a second then smiled. "All right let's start with Miss Delacour first shall we."

With that Fleur stood up and handed her wand to the wand maker. He studied the wand and then said, "nine and a half inches, inflexible, rosewood, and containing the hair from a vela if I'm not mistaken? I've never used vela hair for a core but if it works well for you who am I to complain." He then waved the wand and out of the tip he produced a bouquet of flowers.

"Mr. Krum if you please." Krum got up and handed his wand over. Again He twirled it in his fingers and rubbed it to check that it was in good condition. "This is a Gregorovitch creation, a fine wand-maker, hornbeam and dragon heartstring, rather thicker than one usually sees, quite rigid, ten and a quarter inches." Krum nodded at all the right moments and waited to see what spell Ollivander would do to prove his wand was in working order. The spell made a sound that sounded like a gunshot and suddenly little yellow birds were flying around in a corner of the room and with another swish they were gone. "Very good you are good to go as well." Krum took his wand back and walked back to his seat.

"Mr. Diggory." Cedric walked up proudly and handed over his wand. "I remember selling you this wand. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn, twelve and a quarter inches, ash, pleasantly springy. I see you keep your wand in good condition." Cedric's smile just got bigger at this. Ollivander than waved the wand and a bunch of smoke rings came out and then he handed the wand back to Cedric. With this Cedric returned to his seat and gave Harry an encouraging smile.

"Ah lastly we have Mr. Potter." Harry nervously got up and handed over his wand. "I remember like it was yesterday. Holly, eleven inches long, and contained a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. Yes and in just as good condition as Mr. Diggory's if I do say so myself." After saying this he waved the wand and a cascade of wine came out and he deemed the wand perfect and handed it back. With this Harry walked back to his seat a little more confidently.

"Now it's time for pictures." Exclaimed Rita Skeeter.

Then the four champions and their respective headmasters/headmistress took a series of photos to be used in the Daily Profit. During the photo taking Harry had to shake hands with Cedric and when they touched a ring heated up. They both looked shocked at the touch and had to retake the photo. As soon as they were able to leave Harry grabbed Cedric's hand and dragged him out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Wednesday November 2, 1994**

Harry dragged Cedric all the way to the Room of Requirement and then pooled out his message book.

 **Draco, Neville I found the third mate. Also can I just say that at this rate I will have found all eleven before the first task. And before you freak out about who it is my third mate is Cedric Diggory and , hold on,**

Harry put down the book and looked at Cedric. "Can I please see your left wrist? I promise to explain all of this shortly but I need to tell some people about what's going on first."

Cedric nodded hesitantly and gave him his left wrist. The crest tattooed onto his wrist was the Hufflepuff one.

 **Cedric is Lord Consort Hufflepuff. Neville if you don't have another book or time to get it before you come here then don't worry about it I'll get it to him.**

"So you are probably wondering about the tattoo on your wrist. Well you see when I went and got an inheritance test done yesterday and well looking through everything I found out that magic has blessed me with eleven soul mates. You're my third mate and that tattoo shows that you are Lord Consort Hufflepuff. And before you ask because the other two have I have eleven Lordships. You obviously know about Hufflepuff but the others are Potter, Black – which Draco Malfoy is Lord Consort of, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Emrys – Neville Longbottom is Lord Consort of this one, Le Fay, Evans, and Flamel."

"Wow is all I can say at the moment. Who were you writing to a little while ago?"

"Neville and Draco. It was something the goblins found in the Hufflepuff vault. They are books that are connected together. There were exactly twelve of them and as far as the goblins know they are the only ones of their kind. Each of us get our own so that we can talk to each other when were apart. I'll have to get yours out of my trunk if Neville hasn't already. All you'll have to do is touch the cover with your wand and let your magic flow into it and then only you can write and read what's in it in yours."

"I'm not very shocked for some reason. I wouldn't think of being in a relationship with Malfoy as I think he's a right git but if magic chose him to be with you than that must mean that there is a side of him that no one here at school sees."

Harry smiled at him and gave him a huge hug. "I'm so glad that you're excepting of this. The only downside is that were competing against each other and I don't want to."

Just then Neville and Draco came into the room.

"Damn we missed the revelation. It's all your fault! You just had to go get the book. Harry would have got it later but no you just had to."

"Just because I was being a gentleman and making Harry take less trips alone in the castle doesn't mean you have to be a jerk. Plus you didn't have to come with me. You could have gone on ahead and maybe been here for some of the explanation."

"I was being a gentleman and not letting you go alone. Plus we need to get to know each other if we are going to be in each other's lives for the rest of our lives.

"Can you both stop the little argument and come meet Cedric properly and then hand him his book because we are missing lunch right now and I don't want to have to miss another class."

With that said both boys looked sheepish and greeted Cedric. He greeted them in kind and then accepted the book Neville handed him. He did as Harry had told him and the book became a smokey grey like fog rolling in in the morning. His name was engraved on the back in Hufflepuff yellow. This made the third grey book, all of them in different shades of grey though.

"See another one that matches the eyes."

"What do you mean by another one that matches the eyes?"

"It might be better to show you first." With that Harry, Neville, and Draco each pulled out their own books to show Cedric. "Each book became the color of our eyes when it bound itself to us. You know I just realized that I'm the only one that's written anything with them. Why don't you guys write something so that we all know what you're writing looks like?"

Neville went first and wrote:

 _I love having this way of communication with all of you. Especially with most of us in different houses and years._

Draco went after Neville:

This is a great way of communicating Neville. I can insult the Weasel here and we can pass notes in class and have no one the wiser.

Last was Cedric:

 _We can use this to help each other with the tasks. Plus I would enjoy being able to say good morning to you guys when we wake up and good night when we go to sleep._

After everyone had written something they all smiled for now they knew who was writing when words showed up in the book.

"We should leave now. If all three of you show up to the same class late then people are going to start to suspect something. I want a message from each of you telling me you got to class on time and I'll do the same for you."

With that said all four of them left the room and headed to class. Harry and Neville walked ahead of Draco and entered class 2 minutes before him as to make sure it didn't look like they were all together. Cedric made it to class with 5 minutes to spare.

 _Just made it in time. I'll send you a message later at dinner._

 **That's fine. We just got to class as well. We might be passing notes to each other here because we are in History of magic.**

 _I'm sitting next to Harry so you know I'm here. And what Harry says is true if we don't pass notes here then we might fall asleep. Have fun in which ever class you have right now._

Draco here and in class. I made sure to show up two minutes behind the other two just to make sure there was nothing suspicious with are arrival. As for passing notes why don't we take the time to get to know each other? Cedric can read it all when he goes to bed tonight and then write down the equivalent of what we said about himself for us to read so that we can get to know him.

 _I'm fine with that. By the way Neville I'm in transfiguration right now._

With this written Cedric closed his book and put it away. This was so he would not be tempted to open it during class and waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

In the History of magic classroom the three boys snuck looks at each other and acted like they were taking notes while really they were writing to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Wednesday November2, 1994**

 **Book entries of Neville L., Harry P., and Draco M.**

 **I'll ask the first question. It is a relatively simple easy answer. What is your favorite color and why?**

You couldn't have thought of a more thought out question. Well fine my favorite color is chestnut, it's a shade of red. It's not the horrendous red that you Gryffindor's wear and it looks good on my walls in my room back in the manor. Neville's turn.

 _Alright my favorite color would be Forest green. Harry probably has an idea of why this is. But, for the others, I mean you Draco, this is because I love herbology. I just love working with plants and being outside. My grandma doesn't approve of this because she wants me to be like my dad. Harry your turn and then Draco can ask the next question._

 **You have no room to judge Draco because mine was the first question and it broke the ice as it were. Anyways my favorite color is a charcoal grey. This is because until I was eleven it was really the only color I got to wear and the color grew on me until it became my favorite. I mean Mrs. Weasley keeps giving me sweaters in green or Gryffindor red and I only wear them because they're warm and I don't have many sweaters. So what is your first question Draco?**

My turn! The question is who was your first real friend and how did it come to be? Neville your first to answer this time.

 _I think that would be Harry. I mean plenty of other Gryffindor's and students from other houses have become my friends but no one really stood by me and cared like Harry. But that really changed this year when I stood up for him even before this whole mate thing._

 **That is just so sweet Neville. I'm sorry I didn't notice your friendship sooner. You both probably know that up until the whole becoming the fourth champion that Ron Weasley was my 'real friend'. Well this is because we sat together on the train that first time. He told me about the wizarding world and about the different candies. Plus his mom helped me get onto the platform and Fred and George helped me get my trunk into the overhang in the compartment I was in. Didn't help that he was spewing on about how evil Slytherins were and when you, Draco, insulted him I automatically took his side. Only now I know that Dumbledore has been paying him to be my friend probably since before we met.**

That really sucks Harry but for the record I'm sorry for the way I've treated both of you since first year. Now as for my friend I would say that my friend was Blaise Zabini. Even though it doesn't seem like it because we aren't seen together very often. We were friends long before Hogwarts but when I was eleven my father told me to stop being friends with him and that Crabbe and Goyle would be my friends and I was to spend all my free time with them. So because of him Blaise and I have continues to be friends in secret. Oh, the reason we first became friends is that our mothers introduced us after his second stepfather died.

 _I don't know what to ask you and I think we only have time for my question before class ends. It surprisingly has taken us a while to answer these simple questions. So mine is going to be a little different. My question is what is your favorite class/subject at Hogwarts and why is that? Harry can answer first this time._

 **My favorite subject is Care of Magical Creatures. Even though almost everyone thinks it is Defense against the Dark Arts. Just because I'm good DADA doesn't make it my favorite. The only reason I'm good at that class is because I need it to survive school every year. But I'm getting off track here. The reason I like CMC so much is because I get to be outside number one, number two is that I truly care for Hagrid, and third is that I truly love animals. If I had the space and family that would allow it I would have more than just Hedwig. I would have so many pets I wouldn't know what to do with them all. Draco!**

As most people know potions is my favorite. This is because I've been doing potions for as long as I can remember. I mean Professor Snape is my Godfather after all. Plus I love how you don't need a wand to do potions. My father wouldn't approve if he knew but Severus taught me how to use muggle items to help with potions. Don't let him know that I just called him Severus. For everyone except me he is Snape. I bet I can guess your favorite Neville.

 _You probably both can but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to answer anyways. My favorite class is Herbology. This is obvious because I love plants. The art of taking care of the plants soothes me. It was my escape from my family. Even though they all knew where I was they never came into the greenhouse. That was my domain and still is when I'm home._

 **No more questions for now as class is just a minute from letting out. I think that each person should get to ask one question for now and once all twelve of us have asked a question and everyone has answered them all we can ask more questions. So the next question will come from Cedric and he needs to answer ours and then who ever becomes the next mate and so on until we've all had a chance. The question can be about anything and everything.**

 _I agree._

Same here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Wednesday November 2, 1994**

 **Cedric's point of view**

As I was leaving my last class for the day and heading for dinner I saw Harry and Neville together. I saw no sign of Draco but I figured he couldn't be far away as Gryffindor and Slytherin have all their classes together.

I couldn't wait to open my magical book and see what they had written. I mean they did give me permission which I didn't need as it would have been in my book either way. But it was still nice.

As soon as I sat down at the Hufflepuff table I opened up my book and saw all of their writing From History of Magic. I was excited to read what they had said but figured I would do that when I got back to my dorm room and could read in the privacy of my four poster bed. This was due to the fact that I didn't want any of my friends to start asking questions about the book that I all of a sudden had.

I ate some salmon mac and cheese and got a few weird looks because most of my housemates were vegan. This annoyed me sometimes because it made it hard for me to find food I liked at the table. But luckily I had found the kitchens and convinced a house-elf to make me certain dishes and place them on the table. I figured if my housemates saw me eating something from one of the platters that they might try it too and find that they like it but as of yet I have had no such luck.

After dinner I went straight to my dorm and pulled the curtains closed on my four poster bed and opened my magical book. "We really need to come up with a new name for these."

Inside was all the writing. I smiled when I read the questions and their respective answers. I pulled out a quill and set to answer their questions first and then ask mine.

 _The answer to Harry's question is Burnt umber. It's a shade of brown. I fell in love with the color after my first year of Hogwarts. My dorm has so much yellow that I needed another color to ease the yellow from my brain. So I searched for the first month of summer to find a nice calming color and found burnt umber. The color has such a calming effect on me. That is why I charmed my bed hangings in my dorm to be that color on the inside where no one can see it._

 _Next up is Draco's question. I'm sorry to say that I can't answer that really. I mean I'm friends with all of dorm mates and almost everyone likes me but I don't have any friends like the rest of you have. This is mostly because I have issues with how some of the other Hufflepuffs are._

 _Neville your question is easy for me. I enjoy Muggle Studies. There is a downside to the class and that is that the teacher is way behind on the times. I go out into muggle London at least once a month during the summer and there technology and medical advances are way beyond what the Professor is teaching. I need a NEWT in the class though if I want to open my business. I'll tell you more on that later._

 _My question for you guys and any others in the future is this. In the house that we will be living in after Hogwarts name one room that you would be in charge of designing and what you would do with it? This is because I think we should just buy a plot of land and build a home for all of us and that everyone needs one room that they can absolutely tell guests that they decorated and designed the layout by themselves without any of our input. I'll answer after Harry._

With that done I closed the book and started on my homework for the night.

At 10:30 at night I opened the book again and wrote:

 _Good night you three. See you in the morning._

Right away I got three responses.

 **Good night Cedric. And good night to you too Draco. I already told Neville.**

 _Good night Cedric and Draco. Like Harry I already told him good night._

Good night you three as well. I'll answer your question in the morning Cedric.

After that I closed the book and placed it under my head and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Thursday November 3, 1994**

That morning as everyone was eating breakfast the morning post came.

Neville got a letter from his Gran telling him to be more like his dad and that his parents would be ashamed of him if they weren't in St. Mungos.

Draco got a care package from his mom full of sweets. He figured he would find a way to meet with the other three and share some with them.

Cedric received a copy of the Daily Profit. What he saw made him angry on Harry behest. This was because Rita Skeeter had made up a hull bunch of bullshit about Harry and talked very little about him or the other two champions.

Harry on the other hand received two things. One was a letter that Hedwig brought him from Sirius and the other was a letter from Gringotts. He opened the Gringotts one first.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are writing to inform you that we have finished the audit of your accounts and would like to discuss them here at Gringotts this Saturday. If this works for you please put a drop of blood on this letter and it will become a portkey that will activate at 10 am on Saturday. Please bring any mates that you may have found at the time of departure.

Sincerely,

Account Manager for Harry P.

Griphook

Harry looked at the letter for a second and then pulled out the magical book to ask/tell his mates about the letter.

 **I just received a letter from my account manager and he would like to see all of us this Saturday. I need to know if this works for all of you. If so we will be leaving by portkey at 10 am on Saturday.**

That is fine with me it's a Hogsmeade weekend and I can easily ditch Crabbe and Goyle.

 _I can go most of my friends won't mind me leaving for a while. We just need to fiqure out where to meet._

 _We can meet by the shrieking shack. And yes I will go with you Harry._

 **Thanks you guys.**

With that taken Care of he put down the book and opened the letter from Sirius.

Dear Harry,

I hope you are well. Remus and I have moved it together. I believe you have the right to know that we are in a relationship. He also wrote you a letter. But that is off topic.

I hope you have gone to see the goblins. If you haven't yet I beg you to do so this weekend. I have made you Lord Black in my place because I believe myself unfit for the Lordship.

As for why you don't have the ring this is because of Dumbledore. He told me when I asked him about it that you knew and just refused to wear it. This upset me and he told me not to talk to you about it. I couldn't believe that the boy who wanted to know so much about his parents would give up a part of them.

Now about you becoming the fourth champion I am sorry that you can't have a normal life for once. Your father and I would have tried to get in to the tournament even while being underage. This does not mean that I would have encouraged you had I known before you were named. I am glad that you made that vow though, because now if something happens to you the ministry and Dumbledore are responsible.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Snuffles

As Sirius had said there was in fact a second letter. This one From Lupin.

Dear Harry,

Sirius has probably told you about us. Knowing that you were raised with muggles I'm not sure how you will take this. As most muggles are against gays and think that guys liking guys is wrong. I just hope that you are excepting of us.

I am upset to find you in the tournament but I'm sure Ron and Hermione are right there helping you with this. Don't forget you can always send Sirius and me a letter asking for help. Just know that anyone who doesn't believe you after your oath isn't worth your time.

Now on to the whole Heir ring. Like Sirius I had asked Dumbledore about this seeing as he is your magical guardian and he said that you knew about it but refused to wear it. But if what you're saying is right, I'm not saying I doubt you but Dumbledore has no reason to lie about something like this. Anyways you need to get the ring right away otherwise all the other purebloods will continue to treat you wrong because they will feel that you are shunning their world and beliefs.

Take care

Mooney

As soon as he finished the letter he handed them to Neville. As soon as Neville had them He pricked his finger and put a drop of blood on the Gringotts letter.

The rest of the day went pretty boring. The only entertaining thing for the four boys was the answers to Cedric's question.

As Cedric had said Draco went first:

I would take care of the master bedroom. Which could technically mean three rooms if you count the closet and bathroom. I would get a custom made bed that would fit all twelve of us so that we could all be together. The color scheme for the walls would be a nice mix of a few of our favorite colors. The floor would be a nice chestnut hardwood floor. With only three carpets of different sizes in the room. Each carpet would match with a different favorite color. So far this would make eight favorite colors used. The ceiling would be Charcoal grey. The windows would look out into a forest. All of the doors in the room would be burnt umber.

The walk in closet would have a hallway with twelve doors leading into separate closet spaces for each of us. There would be shelves between each door that would have things other than clothes. They could hold our jewelry or underwear and socks. Even the pajamas.

The bathroom would be in a shade of blue. The mirrors would have a vine design on them. With the vines connecting all twelve mirrors strategically placed around the room. There would be a giant bathtub the size of a small pool or a hot tub that could fit us all. There would be a shower behind the bathtub. The shower will only fit four at a time though and it will have jets shooting out spray all around it and it will have glass walls.

I would need to work with more once I know more about the others and you guys. Neville's turn.

Draco had written this in his first class which had been DADA.

Neville came next. His was written in Herbology because he had finished before the rest of the class and Professor Sprout told him it was fine.

 _I'm fine with you doing the bedroom/closet/bathroom. I would like the private sun room. I think we need a private one that only we eat breakfast in and a more formal one for when we have people over._

 _The sun room would be where we eat breakfast every day. Three of the walls would be glass looking out into the gardens. I would put some nice plants in the room to add atmosphere. None of the plants would have a real smell they would just be pretty._

 _There would be four tables big enough for four spread out in the room and one bigger table for food and drinks so we can get them ourselves and not be served. The house-elves would place all the pitchers or pots of drinks there as well as the platters of food. Each of us would have our own set of tableware that was personalized for us._

 _Mine would have vines on it and be forest green._

 _Now for Harry to answer the question._

Harry took the time to answer the question in Divination when Professor Trelawney thought he was writing in a dream journal.

 **Both of those rooms sound amazing.**

 **My tableware would be charcoal grey in color with lightning bolts on them.**

 **As for the room I would do I would take the Kitchen. This is because I love to cook for people other than my disgusting relatives. I'm really good too. This is why I don't know why I'm bad at potions. But I'm going off track.**

 **I would have granite counters and hardwood floors. The tile back drop would be an off white and the bottom two rows of tiles would have keys with wings on them. Each key would be different and there would be a plain white tile between each tile with a key.**

 **I would have two top of the line ovens stacked on top of each other. Next to the ovens would be a top of the line stovetop with eight burners. The stove would be a gas stove. All of the cupboards would be chestnut. I would have at least eight cupboards. One cupboard would be for all my spices and another for pots and pans. Then there will be one for storage containers. The fourth would have just plates and the next one would have just cups. The sixth one would be for bowls. Cupboards seven and eight would be for food that doesn't need to be kept cold. There would be five drawers for utensils of all kinds. One drawer with knives, another for forks, yet another for spoons and the last two for cooking utensils.**

 **I would have a top of the line fridge. There would be a giant island in the middle and on one side of the island would be a few stools for when someone wants to keep me company when I'm in the kitchen.**

 **Did I forget to mention that the cupboards will have unnoticeable extension charms on them?**

 **Cedric your turn.**

Cedric hadn't had a chance to open his and write all day. First he had classes. Second most of the school kept coming up to him to congratulate him on being champion and dissing Harry. The first chance he was given was when he went up to bed.

Once he was in bed for the night with the bed curtains closed he opened it. When he read what the others had written he copied it onto another sheet of paper and spelled it so only he could read it. He then sat down to write his own.

 _I would like to say that I love these three rooms and think that our home will be amazing._

 _My tableware would be burnt umber with golden snitches._

 _As for the room I would choose that would be a muggle room. Before you say anything Draco hear me out._

 _This room would have no magic used in it. This is so that everything will continue to work properly. There would be a T.V. in there with a VCR as well so as to watch movies. There would be one bookcase just for the movies. Another bookcase would have a variety of muggle books. One shelf per person. This is so that you can have an idea of muggle literature. There would be another T.V., smaller than the first, connected to gaming systems so we can play muggle video games. There would be two desks set up with paper/pens/notebooks and the like. This is so we can write with muggle items._

 _There we go. I believe I have the simpler of the rooms so far._

 _Good night!_

With that done he waited for the others to say good night before he went to sleep.

All the boys said good night and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Saturday November 5, 1994**

 **Don't forget the four of us are meeting by the Shrieking shack at 9:30 so as to catch the portkey to Gringotts. Please don't be too late the portkey leaves at 10.**

Don't worry I'm always on time and never late.

With that all the boys got ready for the day and had a quick breakfast before heading to the Shrieking shack.

Harry and Neville were first and sat down on a rock. Harry was telling Neville about how the shack had never been haunted in the first place. That all the noise that used to come from it was Remus Lupin when he was at school because he is a werewolf and would chain himself up in the shack on full moon nights. Neville was understandably shocked at this and said that that made a lot of sense.

Cedric showed up next and they talked about maybe getting lunch together before having to separate.

Draco showed up with ten minutes to spare and looked a little disheveled. Harry and the others laughed at him.

"I thought you were never late to things?"

"Pansy wouldn't leave me alone I had to practically push her down to get away."

Harry still smiling pulled out the portkey and they all touched it.

"Here we go."

With that the portkey activated and they ended up at Gringotts.

Once there a Goblin lead them to Griphooks office.

"Hello Griphook. I would like you to meet my mates Neville Longbottom Lord Consort Emrys, Draco Malfoy Lord Consort Black, and Cedric Diggory Lord Consort Hufflepuff."

"It is a pleasure to meet you three. I am Griphook the accounts manager for our young Harry. Now before we get into everything I would like you three to take an inheritance test. Just put a few drops of blood on the parchment please."

The three did just that and then accepted the parchment when it was handed to them.

Cedric read his out loud first.

 **Inheritance Results for Cedric Amos Diggory**

 **Lord Consort Hufflepuff**

 **Inheritance**

 _ **Paternal**_

 **Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Diggory**

 _ **Maternal**_

 **N/A**

 _ **Godparents**_

 **N/A**

 _ **Conquest/Willed**_

 **N/A**

 **Abilities**

 **Animagus (2)**

 **Empathy**

 **Wandless Magic (Limited)**

 **Rune Prodigy**

 **Blessings**

 **Soul Mate (Harry Potter)**

 **Familiar Bond**

"As the Heir Lord Diggory you get to wear this armband. It has your family crest on it. Wear it on your right arm."

Cedric took the armband and put it on and the family crest could be seen on the sleeve of his cloak.

Draco went next.

 **Inheritance Results for Draconius Lucius Malfoy**

 **Lord Consort Black**

 **Inheritance**

 _ **Paternal**_

 **Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy**

 _ **Maternal**_

 **N/A**

 _ **Godparents**_

 **Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Prince**

 _ **Conquest/Willed**_

 **N/A**

 **Abilities**

 **Animagus**

 **Blood Magic**

 **Arithmacy Prodigy**

 **Blessings**

 **Soul Mate (Harry Potter)**

 **Familiar Bond**

When he was done reading his Griphook pushed two arm bands at Draco. Just put them on and the same will happen that happened to Lord Consort Hufflepuff."

"You can call me Cedric."

"Then call me Griphook."

Draco did as told and both family crests appeared on his cloak sleeve.

Neville read his last.

 **Inheritance Results for Neville Franklin Longbottom**

 **Lord Consort Emrys**

 **Inheritance**

 _ **Paternal**_

 **Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom**

 _ **Maternal**_

 **N/A**

 _ **Godparents**_

 **N/A**

 _ **Conquest/Willed**_

 **N/A**

 **Abilities**

 **Animagus (3) (Blocked)**

 **Green Thumb**

 **Empathy (Partially Blocked)**

 **Wandless Magic (Blocked)**

 **Earth Elemental (Blocked)**

 **Blessings**

 **Soul Mate (Harry Potter)**

 **Familiar Bond (Blocked)**

"I am sorry to say that due to your father's current health you are now Lord Longbottom."

With that said he pushed a ring box towards Neville. Neville took the ring out and put it on. It sized itself to him and he sighed.

"Don't worry no one but us needs to know right now. Your father would be proud of the man you're becoming."

"I believe in you Neville."

"As soon as you put the ring on everything was unblocked. If you have any questions just ask and you have permission to call me Griphook."

"No questions. Everything seems pretty simple."

"Alright then on to the audit we did. There were some things that we double checked before telling you. The first is that Dumbledore has been taking money from your vault to pay the Dursley's to take care of you since you arrived at the age of one."

Harry was angry. "They never spent a dime on me. I want the money back with interest. All of the money."

"Next is that certain Weasley's have been paid to be your friends and confidants since August before your first year. Ronald Weasley has been paid 400 galleons twice a year to be your friend. Mrs. Weasley receives 500 galleons twice a year. Ginerva Molly Weasley has been receiving 400 galleons twice a year at the start of her first year. Hermione Jean Granger has been receiving 400 galleons twice a year as well."

"I want the money back with interest from them as well. And is there anything else I can do about them?"

"Yes you can disown them from the Weasley family as acting regent."

"I will disown the children and wait on Mrs. Weasley until I've talked to Mr. Weasley. I did overhear the girls talking about love potions this summer and hearing Mrs. Weasley say that she had used one before."

The other boys in the room looked angry.

"We need him in here to get tested."

"Bill can bring him. Bill works for you guys so it shouldn't be too hard to convince him to bring his dad in to see you guys."

"We can do that Harry. Now last is about Dumbledore and your heirlooms. Dumbledore drains your school vault the day before it refills, this has been every year since you were left with your relatives. In regards to your heirlooms. We know that you have a few of them. Mainly the cloak and the map. Dumbledore has a few as well; the elder wand, your pensive, the sorcerer's stone, the Le Fey family tapestry/tree, Fawkes the Phoenix, and Gryffindor's sword. Mad-eye Moody has your foe-glass. Voldemort has turned the resurrection stone, Slytherins locket, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Hufflepuffs cup into horcruxes."

If you know where these horcruxes are I give you permission to destroy them all but try to save the heirlooms please. You should see if he has any more of them and destroy those as well. Don't take the heirlooms from Dumbledore yet. I'll give you the signal when you can. Get my foe-glass from Moody though."

"As you wish. Now Draco owled us for a portkey to take you all to Winton Lane for lunch and one to get you back to Hogsmeade. Here you go and enjoy your lunch."

With that they all grabbed the portkey and were whisked off to Winton Lane.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Saturday November 5, 1994**

When they arrived Draco said. "Welcome to Winton Way."

Harry looked surprised.

"This is a Wizarding District that just has things that rich purebloods can buy."

"Thanks Cedric, but that's not true. It's just that most people don't know about this place. And there are no stores that the Weasley's would shop at. They have no taste."

"Stop it Draco. Why don't you tell me why you had us brought here?"

"That's easy I wanted to go on a date with you without anyone we know seeing us. I got us a reservation at the Grey Lady."

"Isn't that the name of the Ravenclaw house ghost?"

"Yes it is Neville. A former Ravenclaw runs the place."

With that they all followed Draco to the restaurant.

"Reservation for four under Lord Consort Black."

"Follow me."

They followed the maître to a table in a nice secluded corner of the restaurant.

The restaurant was beautiful. Each window was next to a table and they all showed something different. There was a spell that made it look like what the person who made the reservation wanted to see. The tables were set with blue table clothes with bronze tableware.

The scene outside of their window was of Hogwarts at sunset in the summer.

"Each window here is set to the view that the person who made the reservation wants. I figured you would like this view Harry seeing as you feel that Hogwarts is your first home."

"Thank you I love it."

"Well then seeing as he made the reservation can I order for you? I've eaten with you the past few years I think I can guess right."

"Sure Neville." Harry smiled at him and the others.

With that the three boys picked up their menus.

"I'll have the quail with scalloped potatoes and steamed baby carrots."

The dish was magically in front of Draco when he was done with his order.

"Harry will have the personal chicken pot pie and I'll have the vegie lasagna."

With that both dishes appeared in front of Harry and Neville.

"I'll have the sirloin steak, medium rare, with mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli."

Cedric's dish was the last to appear.

"Can I try a bite of all of yours? I should know what kind of food you guys like. Especially if I decide to cook for you guys in the future."

Each guy took a little bit of their food and personally fed harry a bit of their food. Harry enjoyed it all and dug into his after offering some of his to the others. They all ate the bite he offered them.

"So we need to find a house to live in. Seeing as I'm the oldest at the moment why don't I start looking. I can look at the list of property that you own Harry and eliminate the ones that don't fit what we need."

"Alright, Griphook gave me the folders for each property. I'll give them to you when we return later."

"Why don't we make the eliminated ones vacation homes for you and one mate. And then a huge vacation home for us all. That way when someone wants to be alone with Harry we have our own little hideaway."

"I like that. Once you're done with the folders Cedric give the ones you rejected as the main home to me or Neville so we can choose our own hideaway."

With that they ordered a white chocolate cheesecake to share.

When they left they activated the portkey and returned to Hogsmeade. Once there Harry handed over the folders and gave Cedric a quick kiss before he left to meet up with his friends. Draco also got a kiss and then Harry and Neville left to head back to the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Sunday November 6, 1994**

Dumbledore was in his office thinking. He was thinking about Harry Potter. About how to get the boy back under his control. Little did he know it was too late.

Just then in walked Ron and Ginny Weasley. He had called them there to talk about Harry.

"So how is he doing?"

"He's been with Neville a lot lately. Also he has the map back and has charmed his trunk so only he can get in it. I can't summon the map either."

"I've seen him with a book that he's always writing in. I tried to see what he was writing but I can't read it. There must be a charm on it."

Dumbledore looked worried. He couldn't allow Harry to realize what he had been hiding from him. Then he remembered something.

"What about Ms. Granger? Is she going to cause trouble?"

"Why ask me? She is just as much involved with what we're doing. She just couldn't make it today because she promised to help someone with an assignment."

"Yes that is true. Now as for the next step. After the first task you and Ms. Granger will go up to Harry and apologize. With the way he desperately wants to be accepted he will readily forgive you both. Now you need to cause a fight with Mr. Malfoy and make sure she is hit. You both will defend her and that will help him forgive you in the end."

"What about me?"

"You Ginny will make sure you are his date to the Yule Ball. Don't worry too much I promised you would become the next Lady Potter and it will happen. We will have the marriage contract written before Christmas and then trick Harry into signing it. Once signed he will have to marry you or lose his magic."

The next thing he did was hand the both of them some money.

"Buy some nice dress robes. We can't have you looking bad at the Ball. Oh and send Ms. Granger to me when you get the chance."

With that the two left and Dumbledore sat brooding. Harry needed to know about the dragons so he would survive. It wouldn't do if he died. He was needed for the end of the third task.

 **Later the same day**

Hermione entered the Headmasters office.

"Sir you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Hermione I did. You didn't come with the others so I figured I would get you alone."

"Of course. I'm sorry about that. I had promised a while ago to help Lavender Brown with her charms assignment in exchange for a favor later on."

"No worries. You are here now and we have a lot to plan. First is that Ron is going to start a fight with Malfoy and you are going to need to be hit by astray spell. This will anger both Ron and Harry and they will fight for you. This won't mend the friendship though only set the step for it. Next we need to make Hagrid show Harry the dragons. We need him to survive until he gets the cup in the third task. Also I need you to get ahold of the book that Harry has been writing in. Ginny says that she can't read it so I need it brought to me so I can try."

"Of course. How bad should I be hit with the spell? Also I've tried to take the book but as soon as I'm a few feet away from him it returns to his bag. I can't even summon it."

"Just bad enough that you need to go to the hospital wing. That is worrisome. I need to make sure he doesn't mess up our plans. Has he been acting suspicious to you?"

"He went missing yesterday. He and Neville were seen walking towards the Shrieking Shack together and Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory went there as well. Then none of them were seen for hours and then they were suddenly back an hour before we had to return to the castle."

"This is not good. I will need you to investigate this more. Here is the money I owe you. Use it to buy some nice dress robes."

With that Hermione left the office.

Dumbledore looked at Fawkes and worried. This was not good. He would need to speed up his plans.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Sunday November 20, 1994**

It had been almost two weeks since there date and only four days until the first task. The four boys had gotten closer. Harry had shared some kisses with each boy.

Cedric had gone through the files on the different properties that Harry owned and decided on his vacation home with him. He chose Helga's Cottage. He had also made a pile of prospective houses for them all to live in.

Draco had chosen the Black Manor in Nice, France.

Neville had chosen Griffin Cottage in Godric's Hollow, England. He was going to fix it up over the summer and make a room solely for the things that he could salvage.

Harry was nervous about the task ahead. He was so nervous and preoccupied that when Ron had started a fight with Draco in front of Harry he didn't notice right away. The only reason he noticed was because Snape had stopped it and took points from Gryffindor and had given Ron a detention. Harry had then escorted Draco to the Hospital Wing for his injuries at Snape's order.

In the Hospital Wing they ran into Charlie Weasley. Who was there to make sure Madame Pomfrey had enough potions for the coming task. This gave Harry an idea of what was ahead.

When Charlie shook Harry's hand a ring heated up and the tattoo appeared. Harry freaked out and dragged him over to a corner and put up a silencing bubble around them.

"Congrats Charlie. I would like to say that you are now Lord Consort Flamel. I will explain as fast as I can. I went to Gringotts right after my name came out of the Goblet and found out that I am the lord of eleven houses and that magic has gifted me with a soulmate for each lordship. They will know who they are by the tattoo that will appear on their arm when we touch skin to skin."

"So then I am one? What about the others? Have you found them all?"

Yes you are one. I've only found three before you but they are all fine with this at the moment."

With this he pulled a book from his bag.

"Here, this ius a way to communicate with me and the other mates. Just touch it with your wand and let your magic flow into it. Once you do it will change color and have your name on it. This will make it so you are the only one able to use that one and no one will be able to read or summon it."

"Thank you. I don't know what to say. I will write to you all later but I need to get back to the dragons. Pretend I didn't say that. Anyways see you later."

With this Harry took down the silencing shield and Charlie left. Harry checked on Draco and then left as well.

That night Harry told the others about Charlie and the Dragons and they made plans.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thursday November 24, 1994

The task was over and Cedric and Harry were sitting in the Hospital tent. It was nice and peaceful until Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger came barging in.

"I'm sorry for not believing you Harry. I must have been stupid for the way I've been acting? Do you forgive me?"

"Weasley, are friendship is over. You have no right to call me Harry. If you had apologized the same day or the next day then maybe I would forgive you but not now. Same for you Hermione. No real friend abandons them until they survive something super dangerous. I could have died and you wouldn't have cared."

Both Ron and Hermione looked shocked at what Harry had just said but before they could say anything Charlie and Neville walked in.

"That was some good flying Harry. You're better than I was at your age. Oh and Cedric that was some great transfiguration that you did. Too bad that you got burned."

"Why are you so friendly with them?"

"Maybe because one Cedric has been neighbors with us forever. Second I have no reason to hate either one. I don't know what happened between you and Harry but I wouldn't forgive you after the way I heard you've been acting this last month. I'm surprised Mom doesn't know yet. I'll be writing home to tell her how you've been behaving."

"We never meant to stop talking to you Harry. It's just Ron and I have just started dating and we wanted some time just the two of us."

"I would have respected that if you had told me that instead of ending the friendship. And it was you two who ended it not me. So good bye I would like to talk with my friends before heading back to the Common Room."

After being dismissed the two left the tent.

Charlie then walked over to look at the burn on Cedric and healed the burn better than Madame Pomfrey had.

"I don't understand why they don't call in healers from St. Mungo's to help with the healing after the tasks."

"It doesn't matter. You healed it and I'm thankful."

"No problem. This is probably the last time I'll see you guys for a while. I'll send you guys my question and answers tonight. Good bye."

With thaty Charlie left.

After being dismissed the boys went to there respective common rooms and partied.

Fred and George picked Harry up and put him on their shoulders. Then his ring heated up and the twins each got a tattoo. That is when Harry, Neville, and the Twins left the party.

"You are probably wondering about the tattoos? Well you both are my mates and if I can get a better look at them I can tell you what you are Lord Consort of."

With that both stuck out there arms.

"Fred you are Lord Consort Ravenclaw and George you are Lord Consort Gryffindor."

"Wow –"

"We're awesome."

"Why did –"

"Neville come with –"

" **Us.** "

He is Lord Consort Emrys. I was gifted by magic to have eleven soul mates and I am currently finding them all. When I touch them skin to skin a tattoo will appear that will show they are one of my soulmates. Neville is Lord Consort Emrys, Draco Malfoy isd Lord Consort Black, Cedric Diggory is Lord Consort Hufflepuff, and your brother Charlie is Lord Consort Flamel."

"Now here are your books just touch them with yiur wand and let your magic enter them. It'll activate them and make it so only you can write in your book and read out of it. Also no one can summon them."

After that they said good night and everyone went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Saturday November 26, 1994

Harry, Neville, Fred and George, Cedric, and Draco all met up in the RoR. This was the first time they were all together since before the first task and even then Fred and George were new to the equation.

"So now that we are all here except for Charlie I would like my reward for doing well in the first task. The twins and Charlie were told obviously through the books."

"What color was yours anyways?"

" **Light brown."**

"Now that that is settled let's get to it."

With that said Cedric started Kissing Harry while the other boys in the room started to get undressed.

A few hours later the five boys were laying in a heap together on the bed the room had provided for them. Each of the boys had had a chance with Harry. They also had some fun with each other while Harry was busy.

Now though it was time to leave and head back to their dorms to pretend that nothing had happened.

So the boys got up and dressed. They gave each other kisses and then separated to head back to the dorms.

Once back in the dorms though they pulled out there books and started to talk to each other. When they opened the book though they found a message from Charlie.

So I can probably guess what you are all up to at the moment and would like to say that I am sorry I'm missing it. Even if my two brothers are a part of it. Anyways I would like to answer some of the questions and then ask my own.

My favorite color is a shade of purple called plum. It is this dark purple and it goes nice with my coloring.

My first friend was my brother Bill. We were always being clumped together by our parents just like Fred and George are. This is why I try to give each twin time or a gift for just them and not both because I know how it feels to be thought of as one person instead of two individual people.

My favorite class while I was at Hogwarts was a class that you no longer have. They got rid of it right before Fred and George started. It was a healing class. It wasn't much just basic first aid and the like but still. It helps to have taken the class seeing as I work with dragon's and it's easy to get hurt in a job like mine.

As for the room I would want to take over the decorating for I would choose a room just for the pets that we will have. There would be one bed for each pet and they would each have there own food and water bowls and the like. It would be a place for them to get away from us and a place where we could always guarantee to find them.

My plate would probably be a plum color with dragons.

My question for all of you is what kind of pet would you want?

I would want a nice dog. Maybe a black lab. Dogs are very loyal and it could lay around in the greenhouse while I work with my plants.

I would want a song bird. I know I wouldn't be able to do much with the bird but I can speak to it. Like Harry can speak to snakes I can speak to song birds.

I would like a snake. Not a poisonous one just one that I could talk to. Something small but not a plain old garden snake either.

I would like a horse. I learned how to ride one at a young age but mine died before the world cup. I would love to have another one.

As I know we have to answer all the other questions first here I go.

My favorite color is burgundy which is a shade of red. Which you can guess why.

My first friend was George and then after we got to Hogwarts we made friends with Lee Jordan.

Like Draco my favorite class is potions. Even with Snape hating all things Gryffindor. George and I wouldn't be able to do half the things we do if we couldn't do good in potions.

As for my room I would do the potions lab. And I don't think you need me to go into what it would look like because I bet that really only Draco and I would really go in it anyways.

I would love a German Shepherd. Another dog in the house but very loyal and could herd us all together.

My plate would be burgundy with little fireworks.

My question is what is your favorite book?

My turn.

My favorite color is Sea Green it is almost as pretty as Harry's eyes.

Like Fred my first friend was him and the Lee Jordan when we got to Hogwarts.

My favorite class is charms. Professor Flitwick is just such a fun teacher. And we use what we learn in our pranks and jokes.

I would design a conference room. It would have a huge table with 12 chairs but with space to add more when needed. Each Chair would have a symbol or a crest to show whose chair it belongs to. I would of course make Harry's a slight bigger than ours.

I would like a tabby cat. I don't need a reason and I would name it sir fluffy.

My plate would be sea green with fireworks.

My question is What do you think your animagus form is?

My favorite book is Saucy tricks for Tricky sorts.

As for an animagus form maybe a wolf.

Favorite book is Sub-Aquatic Botanical Mysteries.

Animagus form would probably be a squirrel.

I love The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

Animagus would definitely be a kimono dragon

My favorite book at the moment is Quiditch Teams of Britain and Ireland.

I believe my animagus form might be a badger.

I would love a giant Lizard for a pet because they are close to dragons and I can't own a fully grown dragon.

My favorite book is Men who love Dragons too much.

My animagus form might be a lion.

My favorite book is Madcap magic for wacky Wizards.

Animagus form would be a ferret.

Favorite book is the beaters' guide.

Animagus would be the same as Fred a ferret.

Well I am tired so I will say good night and talk to you all later.

With that everyone else said good night and went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Wednesday November 30, 1994

Everything was going fine for Harry and his mates. Harry was still ignoring Ron and Hermione. The people who were mean to him before were starting to be nicer after the first task because they realized that he would have to be crazy to enter himself in the tournament.

Cedric had an idea of what the clue was because of something that he saw Krum doing. Plus what Fleur was looking up in the library. He was going to tell Harry as soon as it was confirmed.

At lunch the Yule Ball was announced and the champions were told that they would open the ball with their dates for the night.

Fred was the first of them to get a date. A third year Ravenclaw came up to him and asked him if he would please take her. He didn't want to be rude and knew that as Lord Consort Ravenclaw he should say yes and get to know the Ravenclaws better.

Her name was Luna Lovegood and the reason she had asked him was because she was a seer and knew that Fred would need a date because he wouldn't be the one Harry would choose to go with.

Weeks went by and Cedric and George decided to go together. They figured that it would be a little less weird if they went together instead of choosing one of their mates in fourth year.

Next was Harry and Neville. They told people they were gay and were just going as friends so as to make the girls leave them alone.

Draco was the last one without a date. Neville helped him out here. He knew of a few Hufflepuffs who didn't have dates yet and convinced them to give him a chance so for a whole week Draco spent time with the two girls. In the end he took Susan Bones.

Hannah Abbott went with Dean Thomas.

Ron and Hermione were together.

Padma Patil went with Victor Krum.

Fleur Delacour went with Terry Boot.

Ginny Weasley went with Seamus Finnigan.

Alicia Spinnet with Colin Creevey. Her boyfriend had dumped her for someone else and one of the twins convinced her to take him because he agreed to photoghraph the night for them all.

Blaise Zabini took Daphne Greengrass as friends and Theo Nott went solo.

And so when it came time for winter break all the people with dates stayed and the rest of the students went home.


	17. Hiatus

I have been working a little bit on all my stories. I don't have the time I used to which is why it is taking so long for new chapters. Recently I got a comment about my lord of eleven story. So I have been working on a rewrite of it. This rewrite is very different in that he has twelve titles and has a creature inheritance. This story will depend on my readers. as I plan to post a poll every once in awhile. The first poll is going up today and I hope that you all give me your opinion.

I have created a new house at Hogwarts and anyone not in first year might be resorted into this house. As well as picking the new Head of House. Please when you take the poll choose one staff member and the rest students.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Monday December 12, 1994

Charlie's P.O.V.

Today is my birthday and the head of the Dragon reserve told me I could have the day off.

I was waiting for the cards and the birthday wishes from everyone that I knew. I was worried that Harry and the others wouldn't know what day it was but was hoping that the twins had told them.

Just then the first of many owls arrived.

It was Errol. He had a package for him. He gave Errol some water and let the poor owl sleep. It was from his parents. There was a card and a cake. His dad had gotten him a book on what muggles thought dragons were like. It was called _Dragonolgy._ It was fun to look at. His dad always found some muggle thing that was close to what his kids were interested in. This way he could talk to his kids about muggle things and they would have a slight understanding.

The next owl was a plain barn owl from his friend Tonks. He had last seen her shortly at the Quiditch cup. She was an Auror trainee. She sent him a card and a wand holster made of dragon hide. She was sure to tell him that Olivander guaranteed that the dragon it was made from had died of natural causes.

Next was Cleo his brother Bills owl. He got a card and a gift from Bill. As well as a letter telling him that he was going home to see the last task and might stop by to see him before heading back to Egypt. The gift was different then what he normally got from Bill. It was a book on magical animals but with a spell inside that showed you how to breed them tiny. Bill said that there was a seer who worked at the bookstore once a month and she had told him to give it to the brother that loved creatures. So he did. He hoped I knew what to do with it.

Just as I was getting ready to make lunch I heard something.

'Help I don't want to be eaten.'

He freaked out and ran outside. He followed the pleas for help and found a young fire phoenix up in a tree with a hungry dragon looking at it. Without thinking he did what he was trained to do and saved the poor thing.

"There you go he won't eat you. You're safe now."

'Thank you.'

"Your welcome"

'You hear me. Hurray I found you.'

"What do you mean?"

'My mother's owner sent me away to find my person. Mother said I would know them if they could hear me. And you can hear me.'

"Well then do you have a name?"

'No, you is to name me. I is to be your familiar.'

"Then I'll name you Finesse. Come here and I'll take you back to my hut."

With that I returned to my hut with my new familiar.

After lunch an owl from Gringotts came.

In it was an updated inheritance test. I had set it up so once a year they did one for me and mailed it to me.

 **Inheritance Results for one Charles Billius Weasley**

Lord Consort for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Flamel

Inheritance

 _Paternal_

N/A

 _Maternal_

N/A

 _Godparents_

N/A

 _Conquest/Willed_

N/A

 _Abilities_

Animagus (3)

Wandless Magic

Animal Speak

 _Blessings_

Soul Mate (Harry Potter)

Familiar Bond (Fire Phoenix)

It wasn't anything surprising. It was practically the same as last year except for the familiar and Lord Consort/ Soul Mate thing. Also he used to have only one animagus form and now he had three.

The next owl of the day was Hedwig with a gift from Harry. Harry had given him the miniature Horntail that he got in the first task. There was a card with the dragon that said that he thought Charlie would be a better care giver for the miniature dragon then Harry himself was.

Draco's owl Majesty came in next with a braclet with six gems in it and five empty spots. The card said that each gem represented a different mate and that if any of them were in danger the gem would light up and let him know.

The green emerald was Harry.

The grey Hematite was Draco.

The Grey Moonstone was Neville.

The Grey Star Sapphire was Cedric.

The Fire Agate was Fred.

The Malaya Garnet was George.

He was impressed. It takes a lot of magic to do the spell work needed.

Next was Cedric's gift. He used a regular school owl. His was a special ring portkey. It would bring him to whichever of them he thought of. If they were somewhere that he couldn't portkey into then it would take him right outside the place.

He put both pieces of jewelry on right away.

Rons owl pig was next with a card and some chocolate from Ron and Ginny. They also ranted in there letter about Harry and Neville.

Hermes, Percy's owl came with a card from Percy as well as the twins present. He knew that the only reason he had a card from Percy was because the twins probably asked to use the owl to send him his present and Percy didn't want to seem rude and not give him anything.

He thought the first part of there gift was a prank but the more he read it the more he was surprised. It was plans for their joke shop but with plans to add other things to it based off of what the others were good at. They figured as he was the only one out of Hogwarts and had a job that he could help fine tune it a bit. It wouldn't be completed until they had all the mates but it was a good start. They wanted to name it _The Marauders Magic Emporium._ If he did decide to take this task it would take a lot of time and money. Which they had the money.

Fred had given him a few of the candies that he was working on. He said they weren't perfected yet and that he, Charlie was a test subject but he knew he wouldn't mind.

George decided to be nice and gave him a muggle portable music player that wasn't affected by magic and a place where he could charge the battery when it died. It also had music programed into it. There were playlists like; Wizarding Music, Harry's Playlist, the Twins Playlist, Draco's Playlist, Cedric's Playlist and Neville's Playlist. Alll the playlist were different, there were all kinds of differnet styles.

The last gift he received was also from a Hogwarts owl. There was no name with it and all the detection spells came up clean.

When he opened it he found a stand for his Phoenix. As well as some treats and a cushion for him to sleep on. The last was a book on how to care for one. There was no note.

He figured that it must be from the owner of Finesse's mother.

With that he had a slice of cake.

He set up the stand in the corner of the living room and put the cushion on a small table in his room. The Phoenix treets were placed next to the owl ones in his kitchen.

At the end of the day he had spread out the Twins shop idea and decided to go for it. He would work on special cases with the Dragon reserve but he would add a pet shop to the store. He would sell miniatures of the really big animals. They would come with food and a habitat.

So with that decided he went to bed for the night to think about it more in the morning.


	19. Information

My muse for this story has left me for now. It wants me to combine Lord of Eleven and Hogwarts Fifth House. Each week I will be posting a new poll on my page. I am hoping that all my ideas can be fine tuned so the story I am trying to write will be able to be finished and then I can get back to the earlier ones. Or write more new ones. I am posting the poll as we speak.


End file.
